Takdir dalam Titik Nadir
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Takano dan Ritsu akan pergi berlibur di minggu liburan mereka, namun sebuah kecelakaan mengirim mereka ke ruang penantian di akhirat... M untuk lemon   semi-chardeath  ?  PS: bukan comeback, tapi iseng doang XD RnR please, minna?


***owatta! Akhirnya nulis fanfic Sekaiichi Hatsukoi lagi! Dan lebih dari 2000 kata! Padahal aslinya idenya random lho u_u jadi ini kalo gaje maaf ya… Terinspirasi oleh "Mikansei na Karada" chapter 4, punyanya Honjou Rie. Kalo ada waktu, baca ya! Seperti biasa, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi itu punya Nakamura Shungiku, Destiny ~the Lovers~ itu punya Versailles, tapi ceritanya punya saia ^^ enjoy~ 8DD***

_Cintaku, bila kita tak pernah bertemu,  
>kehangatan ini takkan pernah kurasakan olehku.<br>Ingin kupegang lenganmu, erat,  
>dalam langkah menuju masa depan,<br>bukan melintasi hari-hari yang telah lewat  
>Cintaku, yang ditakdirkan untukku,<br>tetaplah berada di sisiku, meski kita terpisah maut…_

Ritsu membalik kalendernya dengan malas pagi itu. Hari-harinya memang seperti neraka sejak ia bergabung dengan bagian penyuntingan Emerald, sehingga hari baru terutama di akhir bulan adalah musuh besar baginya. Namun pagi ini, ia menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dan seketika, wajahnya pun menjadi cerah.

"Hari ini tanggal 28 April... Jadi, besok adalah tanggal 29..."

Ia bernafas lega. 29 April adalah tanggal dimulainya Minggu Emas, libur seminggu bagi kebanyakan pekerja Jepang. Kantor penerbitan dimana ia bekerja sebelumnya meliburkan seluruh karyawannya pada minggu ini, jadi, tak salah jika ia mengharapkan hal yang sama terjadi di Emerald.

Hari itu, ia pun bersiap untuk bekerja, seperti biasa. Saat ia akan turun dari apartemennya, ia bertemu dengan Takano yang juga akan berangkat bekerja. Sapaan standar pun ia lontarkan, karena tentu saja, ia tak ingin Takano menyindirnya habis-habisan. Siksaan pekerjaan saja sudah cukup, tak perlu lagi menambah siksaan mental dengan sindiran pedas Takano, begitu pikirnya.

Sebenarnya, ia benar-benar tak ingin berhubungan kembali dengan Takano, setelah kejadian yang menimpanya di SMA. Kala itu, ia menyerahkan tubuh dan jiwanya pada Takano, kala itu Saga, yang kemudian dibalas dengan sebuah tawa sinis dari Takano segera selepasnya. Merasa patah hati, ia pun kemudian pergi melanjutkan sekolahnya ke luar negeri dan bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Dengan demikian, selesailah kontaknya dengan Takano, begitu pikirnya.

Namun roda nasib manusia memang tak bisa ditebak. Lelah dengan segala rumor yang menimpanya di kantor tersebut, ia pun kemudian melamar kerja di penerbitan tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Tak disangka, ia langsung ditempatkan di bagian penyuntingan shojo manga, dan kepala bagiannya adalah Takano. Ia tentu saja tak menyadarinya, karena Takano telah mengganti nama keluarganya.

Keterkejutannya pun tak habis sampai di sana, karena ternyata apartemen yang disewanya bersebelahan dengan apartemen Takano. Berpindah apartemen bukanlah opsi yang tepat, karena tabungannya sudah terkuras habis untuk biaya sewa dan perpindahan ke apartemennya saat ini. Lagipula, kepindahan memerlukan pengurusan surat-surat dan lain sebagainya, bukan? Nampak tak mungkin untuk melakukannya, karena begitu tiba di apartemennya selepas bekerja, yang ia inginkan hanyalah tidur dan melepas penat.

Penat? Ya, ia memang penat lahir batin karena pekerjaannya, dan karena Takano terus-menerus memaksakan diri untuk mendekat padanya, yang menurutnya "mengambil hatinya yang masih tertinggal sejak beberapa tahun lalu, dan memilikinya kembali". Bukankah ia sudah punya Yokozawa? Jadi pada akhirnya, ia mencoba untuk menerima nasibnya dan hidup bertoleransi dengan Takano, walaupun dalam hatinya ia masih berharap sedikit pada pria tinggi berkacamata itu. Seorang pria yang meskipun menyebalkan dan benar-benar tiran serta perfeksionis dalam pekerjaannya, masih benar-benar mencintai Ritsu, meski ia terus-menerus menolaknya.

"Selamat pagi, Takano-san", ujar Ritsu, yang dibalas dengan seberkas delik dari Takano.

"Dingin sekali kau pagi ini, Onodera", balas sang atasan, yang jelas didebat langsung oleh Ritsu.

"Apanya yang dingin! Masih untung kau kusapa", gerutu Ritsu. "Lagipula jika aku bisa, aku tak ingin satu apartemen denganmu", lanjutnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar manuskrip Mutou-sensei? Beliau tidak telat mengirim lagi, kan?"

"Ti-tidak. Tadi malam, ia baru saja mengirim faks padaku, namun belum semua halaman ia kirim. Ia bilang, ia akan mengirim sisanya ke nomor faks kantor. Nanti akan kuperiksa sekaligus kuubah di sana", balas Ritsu. Setelah itu, hanya kesunyian yang ada di antara mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di Marukawa.

"Halo, Ricchan!", sapa Kisa, rekan kerja Ritsu, begitu melihat ia tiba di kantor. Seluruh kantor tampak sedikit bersemangat, meskipun secara teknis minggu ini adalah minggu akhir siklus penerbitan, sebuah minggu yang bisa disamakan dengan neraka. Mangaka yang tak tepat waktu, penerbit yang ribut, bagian pemasaran yang tak kalah kerasnya menekan mereka, adalah makanan sehari-hari mereka di minggu ini. Mereka bisa sedikit bersemangat, karena mereka tahu bahwa besok libur panjang mereka dimulai.

"Ah, halo, Kisa-san!"

"Bagaimana proposalmu? Dan oh iya, apa manuskrip untuk edisi ini sudah kauterima?", tanyanya. Ritsu mengangguk.

"Ya, proposalku sudah tertulis dengan baik, hanya manuskrip Mutou-sensei baru separuh yang kuterima. Separuh lagi akan ia kirim siang ini, katanya. Bagaimana denganmu?", balas Ritsu.

"Manuskripku sama sekali belum dikirim... Dan apa kau sudah ada rencana untuk Minggu Emas tahun ini? Tahun ini aku akan..."

Pembicaraan mereka segera terpotong oleh Takano yang ternyata telah ada di belakang mereka tanpa mereka sadari. "Tidak ada liburan Minggu Emas kalau pekerjaan kalian belum selesai! Industri penerbitan adalah yang paling sibuk sekarang, selain industri wisata! Maka kembali bekerja!", teriak Takano. Mereka berdua akhirnya mengangguk, dan mengurus pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Beberapa jam kemudian, panggilan telepon mulai memenuhi ruangan penyuntingan itu. Mulai dari mangaka yang akan mangkir, pihak percetakan yang memaksa naskah selesai sebelum tengah malam karena mereka tak mau repot mengurusi naskah saat liburan, dan jawaban lemas dari para penyunting dan kepala bagian mereka mewarnai ruangan itu gelap.

Malam harinya, seluruh pekerjaan secara ajaib dapat selesai. Naskah dapat naik cetak pada pukul sepuluh, dan para editor pun mendapat libur. Tanpa bisa merencanakan apapun untuk liburan, seluruh penghuni bagian penyuntingan Emerald segera mengibarkan bendera putih. Mereka menyerah pada kelelahan dan segera pulang setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai.

Ritsu pulang terakhir bersama Takano, karena pekerjaannya memang baru dapat terselesaikan. Setelah membereskan mejanya, ia kemudian menuju lift, untuk keluar dari gedung dan pulang. Satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah pulang dan berkencan dengan kasurnya. Kapan terakhir kalinya ia bisa tidur dengan tenang? Sejak ia pindah ke apartemen itu, juga bertepatan dengan berpindahnya pekerjaannya, ia hampir tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Waktu liburnya selalu diseret Takano untuk mengerjakan proyek penyuntingan yang sebenarnya bisa saja dilakukan di kantor.

Namun di dalam lift, ia bertemu Takano. Ia membungkukkan badannya untuk sekedar memberi hormat, sebelum akhirnya berpegangan tangan pada lift saking lelahnya. Takano menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman energi pada Ritsu.

"Ini, minumlah. Awas, kau bisa pingsan nanti"

Walaupun terpaksa, Ritsu akhirnya menerima minuman itu. Setelah meminumnya, ia merasa sedikit kuat untuk berdiri. Ya, setidaknya untuk pulang, ia tak perlu meminta tolong Takano untuk menggotongnya.

"Te-terima kasih"

"Ngomong-ngomong, hebat juga kau, bolak-balik dari Tokyo ke tempat tinggal Mutou-sensei dan masih sempat mengedit 10 halaman manga sebelum kembali tepat waktu", Takano tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengacak rambut Ritsu. Ritsu hanya bisa mendesah, ia tak ingin menghabiskan energinya untuk melawan, atau melakukan hal yang tak perlu. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Akhirnya, mereka pulang dan Ritsu pun tertidur pulas di apartemennya segera setelah tiba di sana.

Keesokan paginya, Ritsu dikagetkan dengan ketukan keras pada pintunya. Tak perlu membukanya, ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu dari ritmenya. Takano. Ia heran, untuk apa Takano menggedor pintu apartemennya pagi-pagi begini?

Dan benarlah perkiraannya. Saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya, Takano berdiri tegak di sana, berpakaian rapi, walaupun dengan mata yang sedikit berkantung. Ia pun semakin heran, karena seingatnya ia tak pernah membuat janji untuk bepergian berdua dengan Takano. Takano pun terlihat sedikit lelah, nampaknya sisa dari pekerjaan kemarin masih dirasakannya.

"Ta-Takano-san, seingatku kita tak punya janji untuk..."

"Kita punya", potong Takano. "Ingatkah kau saat kita minum-minum di acara perayaan tiras sejuta majalah Emerald beberapa bulan lalu? Kau bilang akan berlibur bersamaku di hari pertama Minggu Emas karena kau kalah permainan", balas Takano kemudian dengan tajam. Sebenarnya alasan itu bohong, Takano hanya ingin berlibur berdua saja dengan Ritsu.

"Ta-tapi kau masih kelihatan lelah dan...", Ritsu kembali membalas. Takano nampak sedikit kurang sehat untuk berkendara, dan ia menjadi sedikit tak yakin akan keselamatannya. "Lagipula, mau ke mana kita pergi? Jika bepergian dadakan begini, semua tempat wisata sudah penuh dan..."

Takano kemudian menyeret Ritsu. "Tak ada waktu lagi. Semakin siang, jalanan semakin macet, lho".

Setelah bersiap-siap, Ritsu yang masih bertanya-tanya akhirnya mengikuti Takano. Ia tak tahu akan dibawa ke mana olehnya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti Takano, lagipula seingatnya ia memang kalah permainan saat itu, jadi membayar kekalahan adalah hal yang sportif, bukan?

Mereka pun akhirnya naik ke mobil milik Takano. Dan ternyata, kemacetan telah menyapa mereka begitu mereka tiba di jalan raya. Sebuah kesunyian yang kaku pun mendera mereka berdua, hingga akhirnya Ritsu angkat bicara.

"Ja-jadi... Sebenarnya mau pergi ke mana kita?"

"Ke sebuah tempat indah yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Aku belum pernah mengajak siapapun ke tempat itu sebelumnya, jadi bisa dibilang tempat itu adalah tempat rahasiaku"

"Lalu mengapa kau mengajakku kesana, dan bukan Yokozaw- mmmph!"

Sebuah ciuman dari Takano mendiamkan Ritsu. Dan selepas ciuman itu, Takano tak sadar bahwa sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan akan menghantam mobil mereka.

"Awas!"

Upaya banting setir Takano pun terlambat. Suara keras, tumpahan darah dan bagian depan mobil yang hancur adalah sisa dari kecerobohannya saat itu. Tak satupun dari mereka sadar di mana mereka saat itu; yang mereka dengar hanya keributan dan suara orang-orang yang berusaha mendengar mereka.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Ritsu tersadar dan menemukan dirinya ada di dalam pelukan Takano. Wajahnya memerah, namun entah mengapa ia merasa sangat nyaman, meskipun ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka berdua berada di sebuah tempat gelap yang benar-benar berbeda dari tempat terjadinya kecelakaan tadi. Tak lama kemudian, Takano menyusul sadar, melepaskan Ritsu, dan mulai berkeliling, mencari orang ataupun sumber informasi yang bisa ditanyai.

"Di mana kami?", tanyanya. Segera setelah itu, sebuah suara terdengar entah dari mana, menjawab pertanyaan Takano.

"Kalian berada di ruang penantian. Sebentar lagi kalian akan dipindahkan ke surga atau neraka, tergantung apa yang sudah kalian lakukan selama kehidupan kalian di dunia. Mari, ikuti cahaya yang ada di depan kalian", suara itu menjelaskan.

Takano menghela nafas. Hm, wajar saja jika mereka meninggal. Dengan kecelakaan separah itu, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa hidup. Takano pun menggandeng tangan Ritsu dan mulai mengikuti cahaya yang telah berjalan maju di depannya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba ke dalam sebuah gedung, mirip apartemen tempat mereka tinggal.

"Sementara menunggu karma kalian dihitung, tinggallah di sini. Makanan dan minuman sudah tersedia dan kalian bebas untuk melakukan apapun. Namun jangan berhubungan badan; Dewa Kematian akan marah dan langsung mengirim kalian ke neraka", lanjut suara itu lagi, sebelum kemudian menghilang bersama cahaya yang mengantar mereka.

Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke kamar tempat mereka akan tinggal, selagi menunggu keputusan mengenai masa depan mereka. Karena tak ada yang bisa dilakukan di sana, akhirnya Ritsu pun bermain-main dengan kertas-kertas aneh yang berserakan di kamar itu. Ia membuat beberapa buah burung sebelum Takano masuk.

"Tahukah kau, Takano-san? Menurut legenda Jepang, melipat sepuluh ribu burung kertas akan membuat keinginan terbesarmu terkabul, lho", ujarnya. Ia melunak pada Takano, entah mengapa.

"Benarkah? Namun keinginanku telah tercapai. Aku tak perlu melipat-lipat burung kertas seperti itu, buang-buang waktu saja", balasnya sambil tertawa.

"Memangnya apa keinginanmu?"

"Mendapatkanmu kembali saja sudah cukup, kok", desis Takano. "Kau mau tahu mengapa aku mengajakmu pergi ke tempat rahasiaku, dan bukannya Yokozawa?"

Ritsu hanya bisa terbelalak. Ia tak pernah tahu keinginan atasannya ini ternyata sungguh sederhana. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku bersumpah hanya akan membawa orang yang kucintai ke tempat itu. Dan sekarang, kita malah dipersatukan dalam kematian... Bukankah hal itu lebih bagus?"

"Apanya yang lebih bagus! Bukankah..."

Sekali lagi, Takano mengunci bibir Ritsu dengan bibirnya. "Sudahlah. Mengaku saja. Kau juga mencintaiku, kan? Apalagi bagian bawah tubuhmu ini...", ujarnya nakal.

"Ta-Takano-san, jangan... Kita, umphf, akan dikirim ke neraka, umphf, nantinya...", ujar Ritsu terbata, berusaha melawan. Namun perlawanan itu sia-sia, ia pun sebenarnya memang menginginkan Takano. Lahir dan batinnya mengerang, meski neraka membuatnya gemetar.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, mari kita berangkat ke neraka, berdua saja… Surga ataupun neraka sama indahnya jika bersamamu, Onodera"

Dan Takano pun memeluk Ritsu, pria yang hilang dari kepemilikannya selama bertahun-tahun, demi memberikan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia berikan secara layak sebelumnya. Meski mereka bertetangga, meski mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama, bahkan berbagi desah dan hasrat di ranjang yang sama selama beberapa bulan ini, tak pernah ia merasakan ia telah memberikannya.

Adalah benar, ia telah bercinta dengan Ritsu, dan jangan pula ragukan kecintaannya pada bawahannya, dan adik kelasnya dulu, itu. Namun setiap kali kenikmatan dunia itu berakhir semu, hanya sesal dan kata yang tercekat yang mereka rasakan, juga serpihan sendu. Nun, betapa ingin mereka saling menerima, betapa ingin mereka bertukar kasih sayang, seperti yang mereka berdua lakukan kala sekolah dahulu. Tembok besar bernama ketakutan dan ego menguasai mereka berdua, dan kini kala mereka telah meruntuhkannya, apa lagi yang tersisa? Tak pernah ada kata terlambat, meskipun nyawa mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah gravitasi yang menjadi akhir setiap manusia, meskipun mereka kini tengah ditempatkan pada ruang dimana kekekalan mereka akan ditentukan. Surgakah? Atau neraka?

Dan Ritsu pun merasakan sebuah hangat yang akrab pada kulitnya. Bulu romanya bangkit, meresapi setiap nanodetik kontak dengan Takano. Sebuah perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan kala SMA, ketika ia menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada Takano untuk pertama kalinya, ketika kulit mereka saling beradu dan menginduksi kehangatan sebagai wakil dari kata-kata yang tak mampu menyampaikannya. Meskipun ia tahu pasti bahwa neraka akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka segera setelah Dewa Kematian melihat aksi mereka berdua, ia tak mempedulikannya. Keinginannya untuk merasakan kehangatan itu lebih menguasai dirinya.

Perlahan, pakaian yang mereka kenakan pun beterbangan. Lincah gerak Takano mencumbu setiap millimeter badan ramping Ritsu, membuat sang empunya badan gemetaran, merasakan kenikmatan. Takano kemudian berhenti di bagian selatan tubuh Ritsu, mengulum organ pribadinya yang tegak berdiri.

"Ta-Takano-san, mmph…"

Takano tak menghentikan gerakannya, hingga cairan putih memenuhi mulutnya. Ditelannya cairan itu, sembari membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Ritsu.

"Masamune."

Ia pun kemudian meludahi tiga buah jarinya, untuk kemudian memasukannya pada bagian belakang tubuh Ritsu, satu demi satu. Nafas Ritsu tercekat, tak sanggup lagi untuk berteriak, meski sakit rasanya. Ia paham, setelah beberapa menit, Takano akan terhubung dengannya, membayar lunas seluruh rasa sakit yang kini ia rasakan.

Dan memang benar, tak lama kemudian, Takano memasuki lorong yang menghubungkan mereka berdua itu, dan menggerakkan badannya untuk menciptakan sebuah friksi yang tak lagi bisa dijelaskan. Berkali-kali berbagi ranjang dengan Ritsu membuatnya tahu bagian mana dari tubuh Ritsu yang akan membuatnya merasa nyaman, tanpa disuruh.

"Ah!"

Erangan kecil itu sudah cukup bagi Takano sebagai komando bahwa pencariannya telah membuahkan hasil. Masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar. Begitu gerak tubuhnya, yang seirama dengan nafasnya, juga dengan erangan Ritsu yang terdengar binal. Erangan itu bukan masalah sebenarnya, toh ruangan transit akhirat ini kebal suara.

Detik berganti menit, dan friksi yang diciptakan Takano mulai membuahkan hasil. Pandangan mereka mengabur, yang terasa hanya kenikmatan yang tak terukur. Percumbuan mereka pun rampung dengan cairan kehidupan yang menyembur sebagai bukti. Mereka berdua pun terbujur, kelelahan, dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan.

"Takano-san, aku mencintaimu…"

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, jiwa mereka pun mengabur dari ruangan itu, kembali pada raga mereka yang kaku di dunia...

**Epilog**

Pagi itu, Ritsu terbangun dari komanya. Refleks, ia melirik tangannya yang berpegangan dengan Takano. Kemudian, ia mencoba mengingat mimpi aneh yang ia alami selama dirinya tak sadar, dan mulai mencari alasan untuk merasionalkan keadaan. Tak mungkin seorang yang telah mati hidup kembali, pikirnya. Dan lagipula, ia hanya koma, detak jantungnya masih berfungsi sempurna. Mana mungkin ia melihat akhirat?

Tak lama, Takano terbangun, dan melihat tangannya yang berpegangan erat dengan tangan Ritsu. Ia tersenyum, kemudian berujar, "Yang barusan itu bukan mimpi, ternyata; kita memang dikirim ke neraka".

"Maksudmu?", ujar Ritsu kebingungan. Tidak, mimpi tadi hanya kebetulan semata. Dan mungkin Takano berhalusinasi juga. Bukankah kepalanya langsung membentur setir saat kecelakaan itu terjadi? Memorinya sedikit memutar ulang kejadian yang mengirim mereka ke rumah sakit itu.

"Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa dunia ini adalah neraka? Para mangaka yang terlambat, pihak percetakan yang selalu menyebalkan, pekerjaan tanpa liburan… Dewa Kematian pasti mengirim kita kembali secara kontan setelah kejadian yang kemarin", balas Takano.

"Dan tentu saja… Desahanmu kemarin sangat seksi, lho", lanjutnya, sambil melempar senyum dan kedipan mata penuh enigma.

"Desahan… Dewa Kematian… Ja-jangan bilang…". Ritsu pun kemudian memeriksa lantai rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat. Tiga buah burung dari lipatan kertas terserak disana.

"Tuhan, aku benar-benar dikirim ke nerakaaaaaaaaaa!", teriak Ritsu segera setelah Takano tersenyum. Takano hanya bisa berbisik dalam hatinya.

"Ya, benar, selama kau belum bisa menerima cintaku, dunia ini adalah neraka, Ritsu."


End file.
